


Save Rock and Roll

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M, Platonic Romance, everyone is gay and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon has always wanted to start a rock band, finally he's at a point in his life where he feels like he can. He gathers all the musically inclined people he can find and forms VIXX. Their journey to the top is a long road with many twists and turns, and even romance. Will they make it? Will everyone enjoy their songs? Will Ken ever stop doing that annoying Ajumma voice? All these questions and more will be answered in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cha Hakyeon is a Disgusting Pervert~!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes hello, I'm starting myself a multi-chapter fic.   
> I don't know why but just the thought of college rock band au VIXX really got my creative juices flowing. I hope you enjoy this story as much as i am currently enjoying writing it. 
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters the story will have so far but i'll try to keep updates coming as fast as i possibly can! Thank you for reading in the meantime.

Hakyeon isn’t exactly sure what possessed him to start a band. Perhaps it was that one teenage dream he never quite got over. Maybe he just really truly thirsted to make his own music and show the world his songs. Either way here Hakyeon was grabbing any of his musically talented friends (sometimes even an acquaintance) he could and begging them to join his band. 

Now some people didn’t take too much convincing, for instance his life-long friends Hongbin and Taekwoon, ok maybe it took Hakyeon a lot of convincing to get Taekwoon to join the band (a lot of whining and promises to buy him food for an entire year). 

Hongbin’s mother and Hakyeon’s mother had been friends so they had grown up together and had become much like brothers. Hongbin had always had a passion for music, especially the guitar, over the years he’d become an extremely skilled guitarist with no real outlet for his skills besides the occasional open mic night at their favorite bar. It only took one time of Hakyeon asking for Hongbin to agree.

Hakyeon had met Taekwoon in elementary school, he got bullied a lot for being quiet and shy. Hakyeon being one of the taller kids in class at the time (imagine how pissed he was when Taekwoon ended up being taller than him when they got older.) took it upon himself to protect the other. Their friendship blossomed into beautiful queer platonic love, cheek kisses, deep embraces, meaningful eye contact, and loads of skinship. Being that both men were queer in some way a lot of people mistook them for being a couple. The assumptions got so bad at one point that Hakyeon and Taekwoon had to sit down and figure out exactly what their relationship was. Eventually coming to the conclusion that while both of them loved each other very much, it was just deep platonic love. 

Taekwoon also happened to be the best damn piano player Hakyeon had ever seen gosh darnit. He’d won several competitions through his youth/teenage years and while he didn’t get to play as much these days Hakyeon could tell the other still had a passion for it, and that is what Hakyeon thinks eventually made the reserved man say yes to joining the band (that and the free food for a year thing too i mean come on).

The other band members Hakyeon had managed to scrape together were two guys who he couldn’t be more happy to meet. Wonsik was a classic punk rock kid, patched jeans, leather boots, crazy colored hair, piercings. Hakyeon stumbled upon him by complete accident, one day he was perusing a guitar center (he had come for guitar strings but he got distracted by the shiny new guitars that had just come in) when he heard Wonsik trying out a drum set. Hakyeon knew godlike talent when he heard it and practically pounced on the unsuspecting drummer. Eventually Hakyeon calmed down enough to stop gushing and invited Wonsik to lunch so he could pitch the band idea to Wonsik. Luckily the two clicked well their energetic personalities and passion for music meshing well. It didn’t take Wonsik much more convincing before he agreed to be apart of the band. 

Hakyeon struggled with finding a bassist for awhile, not quite finding anyone that was to his standard. One day when he and Wonsik were meeting to discuss band things (Wonsik had basically become his second in command.) he suggested his roommate, Hyuk, for the position. Hakyeon had his doubts upon finding out Hyuk was so young, at 19 he had just entered college. But Hyuk quickly put Hakyeon’s doubts in the cold hard ground when he played for him for the first time. He wasn’t quite on Hongbin’s level but the kid definitely had a raw talent that Hakyeon knew his band had to have.

That brought Hakyeon to the here and now, his band was nearly complete but they were still missing a crucial element: a vocalist. Now that wasn’t to say that there weren’t people in the band already that had good voices, Hakyeon being one of them. But that’s not what Hakyeon wanted, he wanted someone who specified in singing, someone with a voice so mind blowing that they took the lyrics Hakyeon had wrote and made them sound out of this world. And unfortunately there was no one in the band that could really do that, Taekwoon was the only person close but he couldn’t sing and play the piano at the same time and Hakyeon wasn’t about to sacrifice their keyboardist.

Hakyeon eventually resolved himself to hold auditions, he even made flyers, he and Wonsik hanging them all around campus and in all the local music stores. When the day of the auditions came he and Wonsik came to the auditorium they had rented out with hopeful looks and a positive outlook. That didn’t last for even an hour, the people that had come to audition were bad. How bad you ask? American idol auditions bad, sure there we’re a few people who had come that had decent enough voices but it just wasn’t what Hakyeon was looking for. Needless to say the pair felt exhausted and utterly defeated by the end of the whole ordeal. 

They walked back to their dorms in silence, Wonsik offering a few encouraging words before he went to his dorm room. Hakyeon just sighed deeply and went over the options he had in his head as he began to walk back to his dorm room. He knew his voice wasn’t strong enough to carry the songs he wanted to write. Hongbin was a pretty decent singer but was too shy about his voice to really sing with confidence. Wonsik’s attempt at singing was LAUGHABLE and Hyuk had downright refused to even sing for Hakyeon so he didn’t even know about him. Just as it was looking like Hakyeon was going to have to sacrifice their keyboardist for vocals he heard soft singing. 

Hakyeon froze focusing on the voice, it took him a minute to figure out where it was coming from. Eventually his feet carried him toward the dorm showers, he listened a moment heart beating hard with hope in his chest. The voice began to sing again, softly at first but then began to belt out the chorus of the song:

“We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals!!” the voice hit each note of the song perfectly, it wrapped around Hakyeon and made him shiver, goosebumps breaking out over his skin.

Before Hakyeon knew what he was doing he was barging into the showers identifying the shower stall the beautiful voice was coming from and throwing the shower curtain open. Inside stood the very naked owner of the voice who, once he had rinsed the soap out of his eyes, turned to look at Hakyeon with a horrified expression. There was a beat as the two stared at each other realization slowly crashing down around them. The man in the shower shrieked at the top of his lungs grabbing for a towel to cover his innocence and for something to throw at Hakyeon, he decided on his shampoo bottle. 

“PERVERT!!! PERVEEEEEERT!! GET OUT!!” the man continued to shriek as he nearly threw the entire shower at Hakyeon. Hakyeon, whose face was burning bright red with embarrassment by this point, blubbered out a quick apology while dodging the various items being thrown at him and ran away as fast he could. 

Once he was a safe distance from the showers he sank to the floor hands covering his embarrassed face. He finally found someone with the perfect voice and in his excitement he had made himself look like a disgusting pervert. There was no way in hell the man with the beautiful voice would agree to be in his band now. Hakyeon sighed dejectedly recalling the man’s shocked face before slapping his cheeks as punishment for doing such a stupid thing. He paused in his self-punishment realizing something, he had seen that man’s face before.

Hakyeon scrunched his brow trying to recall where he’d seen his face before. It took him a minute but it finally dawned on him, he had seen that guy around the dorms a couple times, They’d never really chatted before. Hakyeon groaned into his hands again coming to think about what he had just done again. There was no way in hell he could convince that guy to join his group not even if Hakyeon offered him all the fame and fortune in the world. 

Hakyeon sighed again and took out his phone deciding his should talk to Wonsik about this before he made himself feel even shittier.

To: xRaviiix  
From: !HakyeoN!  
Wonsik i found him the perfect vocal for our group

To: !HakyeoN!  
From: xRaviiix  
SRSLY?? WHO??? Did someone from the audition hunt u down and reveal their super amazing singing abilities to u???

To: xRaviiix  
From: !HakyeoN!  
HAHA I WISH. No i found him in the dorms about 5 minutes ago

To: !HakyeoN!  
From: xRaviiix  
WELL???? DID U ASK HIM ABOUT BEING IN THE BAND???

To: xRaviiix  
From: !HakyeoN!  
ah yes you see that is why i am now texting you you see. I got so excited i walked in on him showering. I saw it all Wonsik. Call the police turn me in i’m a disgusting pervert who needs to be locked up!!

To: !HakyeoN!  
From: xRaviiix  
YIKES. WOW. UHHH. THat’s heavy man WOW. Ya u really need to look before u leap man. U almost gave me a heart attack when we first met.

To: xRaviiix  
From: !HakyeoN!  
I KNOW I’M TERRIBLE AND APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THAT. STOP BRINGING IT UP OMG. Wonsik this is terrible he’s so perfect for the band what the hell are we gonna do?

To: !HakyeoN!  
From: xRaviiix  
Were gonna brainstorm thats what were gonna do. Hold up ill b are ur dorm in a few. Ill even bring snacks wow how gr8 of a friend am i??? dont even bother answering because i kno the answer is THE GR8EST.

To: xRaviiix  
From: !HakyeoN!  
THANK YOU SO MUCH WONSIK YOU’RE LITERALLY A LIFESAVER.

About 10 minutes later the two had met in Hakyeon’s room, much to Taekwoon’s displeasure who was trying to sleep. Eventually after an hour or two they settled on action plan “Hakyeon nuts the fuck up and just tries to talk to the dude about it.” Hakyeon for one thought this was a horrible plan and tried to get Wonsik to change his mind. But unfortunately the drummer wouldn’t budge, even Taekwoon threatened to leave the band/kill Hakyeon in his sleep if he didn’t do it (but that was mostly because he wanted the other two to shut up and let him SLEEP.) Eventually Hakyeon’s resolve crumbled and he agreed to go along with the plan. He received several happy slaps on the back from Wonsik who congratulated him on taking one for the team.

Hakyeon may be a brave, brave man, but he had never been in a situation like this before. He decided to observe the other man for awhile to gauge if he was the type to hold a grudge. He figured out the others schedule through some amazing spy work aka following him around like the creep he was proving himself to be. But Hakyeon still couldn’t gather the courage to talk to the other still too embarrassed about the past events. So he ended up watching the other from afar for a good week and a half. Just staring at him with anxiety and nervousness on his face and scrambling away like an idiot when he thought the other had spotted him. It seemed like this would go on forever if left alone, Hakyeon was just too much of a weenie to approach the star vocalist.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lee Jaehwan was not remarkable in any sense, at least that’s what he’d say if anyone asked. To him he was just some nerdy kid from the suburbs, he liked anime, had a nasally voice, and a big nose. Sure he was decently popular throughout high school due to his cheerful disposition and A+ sense of humor. But Jaehwan just never really found anything about himself remarkable. He was just...average. 

And that’s why he didn’t understand why Hakyeon was still following him around on the 16th day (he wasn’t counting what are you even talking about?) after that...rather embarrassing incident. Jaehwan flushed thinking about it even now, not only had Hakyeon seen him naked but he’d also heard him sing. It was absolutely the worst thing that could have happened to Jaehwan you see, he was harboring a pretty intense crush for Hakyeon. 

Jaehwan had actually gone to the same high school as Hakyeon but the hyung being 2 years older than him obviously didn’t pay him any mind. Jaehwan had reminisced about those days fondly, watching the energetic man from far away fantasizing about different confession scenarios. Ah, but after Hakyeon graduated Jaehwan decided to get his priorities straight, he let himself feel sad over the improbability of ever seeing the other ever again. But he quickly sucked it up and focused on school, he eventually was able to get into the college of his choice, the college he was currently attending.

He was in his second year now, it was going well so far, campus living was going better on the second time around, classes were challenging but not too difficult. It was going well, that is until he had an embarrassing face to face with his crush that’d he’d spent years trying to forget. Now Jaehwan’s emotions were an utter trainwreck and didn’t help that Hakyeon was following him around staring at Jaehwan with that adorable anxious expression.

Jaehwan was sitting at a picnic table set out on campus for students on this the 16th day Hakyeon had been following him around. Jaehwan was eating lunch and going over his notes when he felt eyes on him. He sighed, if this wasn’t such an awkward situation Jaehwan would of found it all very cute. Slowly he finished chewing, swallowing he let his eyes flick up instantly finding the tanned man staring at him from aways away. Hakyeon’s eyes widened as he scrambled to hide eventually diving behind a trashcan in his haste. Jaehwan chuckled softly enjoying the moment for what it was.

He began to gather up his things, he felt a sudden urge of confidence come over him. Or maybe he just wanted to get this whole embarrassing ordeal over with either way he found himself walking over to the trashcan Hakyeon was hiding behind. Determinedly he tossed his trash into the can, catching the attention of the man squatting behind it. Hakyeon’s head snapped up his sharp eyes coming in contact with Jaehwan’s, he suddenly felt himself lose a bit of his confidence. Seeing the other up close like this again was doing weird things to his chest, he could feel his cheeks beginning to turn red. 

Hakyeon looked at him eyes wide with panic before he shot up from his squat turning on his heel clearly intending to flee the scene. Jaehwan panicked mildly and before he could think about what he was doing he was clutching the hem of Hakyeon’s shirt and pulling him back. There was another awkward beat between the two as they locked eyes again.

“Ah i…” he glanced down at his hand that was still clutching the hem of Hakyeon’s shirt, quickly he retracted it and took a deep breath, his palms already beginning to sweat. “We need to talk.” he stated firmly putting on a resolute face and nodding, mostly for his own benefit. Hakyeon’s eyes widened more and he began to blubber out countless apologies bowing after each apology was made. Jaehwan watched the ridiculous display for moment before bursting out into laughter.

Hakyeon froze mid bow looking at Jaehwan before standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips in a huffy manner “Yah! Why are you laughing? I’m trying to apologize here.” Hakyeon’s cheeks were burning a bright red he was obviously feeling humiliated at this point.

Jaehwan shook his head trying to silence his laughter “I’m sorry, i’m sorry it’s just funny i don’t know why sorry!” Jaehwan smiled at the other studying his pouty expression for a moment (and squashing down any subsequent butterflies that came from looking at said expression.) “I..uh...accept your apology?...but i’d like to know something…” Jaehwan tilted his head studying the others face. “Why uh…” he felt himself turning red again “Why exactly did that whole shower incident happen?”

Hakyeon’s face was still extremely flushed giving Jaehwan an awkward look before looking away, he coughed awkwardly and began to explain himself “Ok there’s a very good explanation for that i uh...you see..i…” Hakyeon was looking anywhere but Jaehwan’s face, and Jaehwan could hear his heart beat in his ears. This was all beginning to look like one of those countless confession scenarios Jaehwan had, had back in highschool and Jaehwan felt ridiculous for even thinking that’s what this was. But that didn’t stop his stomach from erupting in butterflies as Hakyeon spoke.

“Ok ok so i’m starting this band..” Jaehwan tried to tell himself that what he was feeling was not bitter crushing disappointment “And uh...we’re having a really hard time finding a lead vocal that fits with the band..” Hakyeon clenched his fists and swallowed hard still refusing to look at Jaehwan. “And so when i was going to my room the other night i heard you singing and i just…” Hakyeon finally managed to glance up at Jaehwan “Your voice is just so perfect...i got overexcited and i didn’t think before i acted…so i just ran in and uh...” he shrugged a bit “That’s why we’re here i apologize for that but uh...i hope that maybe you’d consider joining my band maybe? Possibly?” Hakyeon voice sounded meek and small.

It wasn’t a confession (he wasn’t disappointed no why would he be disappointed? Crazy talk.) but Jaehwan was still blown away, his face flushed. Hakyeon thought his voice was perfect? Impossible. There wasn’t anything perfect about Jaehwan, he was unremarkable in every sense. Ok so maybe Jaehwan had thought that his singing was decent sometimes but it certainly wasn’t perfect in any way. Hence why he was just staring at a fidgeting Hakyeon mouth agape eyes wide. “Are you sure you’re talking about me? You’re not hallucinating right? You’re sure you heard me sing?” Jaehwan pointed at himself still disbelieving.

Hakyeon blinked at him a bit confused before he let out a small laugh, rolling his eyes like Jaehwan was being ridiculous “I know what i heard ok? And what i heard was pure raw talent, trust me on this ok, i’d really like for you to sing for me.” Hakyeon’s eyes sparkled a bit giving Jaehwan an adorable hopeful look, whether or not it was intentional Jaehwan didn’t know. But it made him want to punch Hakyeon. He was still trying to process the situation he was in, his long time crush finally actually talking to him, speaking to him, in the flesh. And he was complimenting him in some form, and asking him to essentially hang out with him more.

Jaehwan almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Finally he was able to close his mouth and clear his throat, he took a moment to breath after he processed everything. He looked back at Hakyeon, he still had that adorable look on his face, Jaehwan was suddenly overcome with the urge to tease the older. He pressed a finger to his lips humming like he was considering the offer “Mhhh... i dunno i was pretty traumatized by that whole shower event, how do i know you’re not just taking me away to join your group of perverts?” Jaehwan tilted his head curiously attempting not to crack a smile as a look of panic came over Hakyeon’s face.

Hakyeon began to stutter out another apology before he caught the mischievous glint in Jaehwan’s eyes. He glared at the other starting to get huffy again “Yah! Don’t tease me like that i feel really bad about the whole situation. You’re so mean how could you do this to someone you just met. You’re so rude.”

Jaehwan just laughed loudly as the other scolded him for his prank. Finally he was able to catch his breath and wipe the tears from his eyes “Oh gosh i’m sorry Hyung i just couldn’t resist.” he grinned at the other watching his grumpy face before finally saying “It’d be an honor to join your band, if you think my voice is good enough then i’ll trust your judgement, Hakyeon.” He gave a shrug, smiling as Hakyeon’s face brightened and he began to bounce excitedly, previous annoyance forgotten.

“Oh my gosh thank you so much! I’m so happy you agreed you won’t be disappointed i promise.” Hakyeon began to ramble on and on about the band, explaining each member and how amazing the band was going to be, this that and the other. Jaehwan just smiled enjoying watching Hakyeon as he gushed, occasionally nodding at something he said. Hakyeon paused in the middle of his rambling squinting at Jaehwan like he just realized something.

“Yah...how did you know my name?” Hakyeon put his hands on his hips giving Jaehwan a suspicious stare. Jaehwan blinked his face suddenly flushing a bit, he laughed nervously reaching up to scratch the back of his head “Oh uh...i actually went to the same high school as you, i was two years under you so we never spoke but i uh…” Jaehwan scrambled for a reason other than his huge gay crush for knowing Hakyeon’s name “I...looked up to you a lot though, that’s how i know your name.”

Hakyeon instantly perked at hearing Jaehwan’s explanation, all traces of suspicion disappearing which the vocalist was thankful for. “Oh wow really? That’s amazing i can’t believe i never noticed you! You must know Taekwoonie too then right? He’s in the band too!” Jaehwan nodded giving the other a nervous smile, boy did he know Taekwoon, he was furiously jealous of the other man all through high school. As far as Jaehwan knew those two were together and were still possibly together, He decided to casually try and find out.

“Yea! I do know him, say are you two still together?” he asked making his voice as nonchalant as possible. Hakyeon blinked before letting out a small laugh “Oh gosh no, no we never really were” Jaehwan resisted fist pumping with every fiber of his being “Me and Taekwoonie have a really strong friendship, a platonic romance as it were? We’re basically husbands in a platonic sense.” he laughed at his explanation, like most people he told it to found it odd. 

Jaehwan didn’t find it odd he was just really excited he even had a chance to woo Hakyeon. “Ohhh yea that makes sense cool! I’m happy for you guys.” he said trying not to let the excitement show through his face or voice. He decided it was best to change the topic before he broke out in a celebratory dance “So uh when can we get started with this whole band thing?” Jaehwan was the master at changing the subject, no really he was, totally.

Hakyeon smiled the other didn’t think his relationship was odd. “Uh…” Hakyeon hummed pulling out his phone to check the time. “Right now should be good!” he smiled brightly tapping out something on his phone, probably a message to the other band members. He looked up at Jaehwan and smiled brightly, dammit if that didn’t make Jaehwan’s heart pound. “Thanks a lot again you have no idea how much this means to me i’m really excited.” he pocketed his phone and gestured for Jaehwan to follow. “Come on we’re all gonna meet at the cafe.”

Jaehwan smiled back at Hakyeon and followed eagerly, he had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.


	2. Hakyeon and his kindergarden class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon's esstianally running a kindergarden class, with the first band-meeting going downhill fast Hakyeon springs into action. Much to the band's displeasure he forces them into team-building exercises what antics will ensue??

Hakyeon believes he may have made a slight calculative error with this whole rock band thing. Once arriving at the cafe with Jaehwan in tow, and once initial greetings had died down, everyone had devolved into an awkward silence. No one was looking at each other, all just sipping their drinks and fidgeting, Hakyeon glared at all of them over his steepled fingers. He needed to fix this and fast, he took a deep breath and put on his best leader face. 

“Alright kids, we’re doing introductions! Everyone say your name, age, band position, and something about you!” he grinned slapping his hand against the table to get the other five men’s attention. They just looked at Hakyeon like he was stupid (well not Jaehwan he just looked nervous if anything poor child.) 

“Ah, introductions Hakyeon really? This isn’t grade school you know.” Wonshik grumbled his lips turning down in a little pout.

“Well since you all have decided to take a vow of silence i have no choice but to treat you like grade schoolers.” Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at the drummer effectively shutting him up. “Here i’ll even go first,” he stood and cleared his throat making sure he had their attention before continuing “Hey guys! I’m Cha Hakyeon, i’m 24 years old, i’m the bandleader and guitarist, I really love sweets and my favorite drink is banana milk!” Hakyeon gave a bright smile and a shrug as if to say ‘see? easy!’ 

He glanced around the table expectantly, waiting for someone else to jump up and introduce themselves to the group. When no one made a move Hakyeon frowned and gave Taekwoon a pointed look a look that said ‘Introduce yourself or reap the consequences.’ Taekwoon just sighed and rolled his eyes before moving to stand, Hakyeon giving an excited little squeak eyes trained on his platonic husband. The other men stared at him like he was crazy for actually going along with this.

“Hello i am Jung Taekwoon,” he kept his face and voice void of emotion, his eyes trained to stare at the wall lest he catch someones eyes and get embarrassed. “I’m 24, I’ll be playing the keyboard, I really like soccer and just sports in general.” in a flash Taekwoon was sitting again, suddenly decided that his drink was the most interesting thing in the world (he was actually just trying to hide how red his face had become.)

Hakyeon cheered for his best friend clapping excitedly even though he was ignored. Hakyeon looked around the table again preparing to threaten Hongbin with his gaze next. But just as he was about to send a glare his way the chair next to him squeaked signaling someone had stood. Hakyeon looked up in pleasant surprise as Jaehwan stood putting on a big grin. “Uh hi! I’m Lee Jaehwan, i guess i’m kinda the biggest stranger here” he let out a nervous chuckle that Hakyeon found endearing “I guess i’m your main vocal..” his eyes drifted to Hakyeon giving him a shy smile before continuing on “I’m 22 and i uh...i really like anime?” 

Hakyeon listened attentively committing the information to his memory, he clapped excitedly again encouraging Jaehwan as he sat back down. Jaehwan let out a relieved sigh and gave a smile to the excited leader. Hakyeon returned his gaze to the remaining three, cocking his brow expectantly. 

Wonshik rolled his eyes and groaned “Screw it.” he pushed his chair out and stood sighing before beginning his introduction “Hey everyone i’m Kim Wonshik, i’m 21, i’m your rad as hell drummer, and i really, really like sleeping, i can sleep through literally anything.” Wonshik gave a little bow before plopping back down in his chair with a small smirk playing on his lips. 

Hakyeon giggled at the other man and the way he seemed to brag about his sleeping skills. Hakyeon didn’t have to wait long before Hongbin quietly stood from his seat with a meek smile. He scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly before speaking.

“Ah...hi! I’m Lee Hongbin, i am also 21, i’m your lead guitarist, and uh...i’m really interested in photography! I mean i don’t think i’m that good but...yea.” he flashed his charming dimpled smile before sitting again. Hakyeon gave his arm a small slap murmuring encouraging words to him, he totally was a good photographer he just refused to believe it.

Everyone’s eyes turned to the last member to be introduced, he blinked his thin eyes looking around at everyone before giving an exasperated sigh and standing. “Hey i’m Han Sanghyuk, i’m 19, i’m the bassist, and i also enjoy anime.” Sanghyuk pursed his lips and nodded more to himself than to anyone and sat down again.

Hakyeon noticed Jaehwan perk up obviously excited that someone else shared one of his interests. He smiled this was all going very well, he clapped his hands excitedly again “See? That wasn’t too hard now everyone knows more about each other!” 

Everyone seemed to sigh in playful annoyance, Hakyeon just laughed before humming softly looking at each member individually before a brilliant idea came to mind. His eyes sparkled making eye contact with Taekwoon, who seemed to read Hakyeon’s mind and was shaking his head no with wide pleading eyes. But nay, it was too late nothing could stop Hakyeon now.

“I think that it’s only appropriate that since we’ll be working together from now on that we do some team building exercises!” the group of men groaned, Taekwoon covering his face with his hands, exasperated by his best friend. 

Jaehwan just blinked at Hakyeon curiously “team building exercises, hyung?” he asked softly.  
“Yes!” Hakyeon chirped looking at the younger man “Oh i’ve already got it all setup!” he began to bounce excitedly as the group began to voice their complaints. But Hakyeon just pointed at them shutting them up with a glare “Hush your mouths! This is the best way for all of use to get to know each other! I’m the leader what i say goes!” He stood from his seat and rubbed his hands together excitement in his eyes.  
“Now...seeing that we all have painfully boring black hair, with the exception of Wonshik of course” Hakyeon motioned at the bleach blonde who gave him a thankful nod. “I think it would be interesting for us all to pair up with someone we don’t know quite yet and choose each others hair colors!” everyone looked appalled by the suggestion but before anyone could voice their opinions Hakyeon jumped up to start pairing people off. 

“Lets see, lets see…” he hummed as he walked around the table glancing between people “Let’s do Taekwoonie and Wonshik” the two glanced at each other, Taekwoon sending the blonde a glare that said “dye my hair an unnatural color and i’ll kill you.” Wonshik smiled nervously before sending Hakyeon a pleading look, but Hakyeon ignored him and went back to joyfully pairing people off. 

“Mhh...how about the two guitar players dye each others hair.” Hakyeon pointed at Hongbin and Sanghyuk grinning. Hongbin blinked a bit looking at the younger curiously, Sanghyuk just sighed and shrugged at him. Hakyeon giggled delightedly yet again and came to stand behind Jaehwan putting his hands on his shoulders “And i’ll take Jaehwannie here! Now lets go get some hair dye and get to work!” everyone began to groan again “No complaining or i’ll punish you!” Hakyeon sing songed.

They all began to stand and gather their things shuffling after their sadistic leader as he lead them to their doom.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wonshik didn’t get very nervous easily, but when Hakyeon decided to pair him with Taekwoon he thought he might die. It’s not that he and Taekwoon hadn’t been around each other it was just they hadn’t really talked unless Hakyeon was there. And it didn’t help that Taekwoon was kind of scary, ok really scary. He didn’t speak all that much and he had this ace poker face that didn’t help Wonshik. (He couldn’t tell whether or not the older was planning his demise or not.)

And don’t even get Wonshik started on his glare, that thing could kill a man. And it was currently being directed at Wonshik as his hand reached toward a box of bright red hair dye. Wonshik took in a sharp breath and quickly retracted his hand averting his eyes. It’d been like this the whole time they’d been at the store, while everyone chatted awkwardly (save for Hakyeon who felt no shame ever.), he was playing a dangerous game with his hyung.

How was he supposed to get out of this alive, every hair color he went to pick had Taekwoon sending him death threats through his eyes, and if he didn’t pick a new hair color for the older man Hakyeon was bound to kill him. Wonshik scrubbed his hands through his hair frustratedly trying to come up with a solution, he would have to pick something while Taekwoon wasn’t looking. But Taekwoon was watching him like a hawk, he’d have to create some sort of distraction. He glanced at Hakyeon who was still busily chatting with an exasperated looking Jaehwan.   
If he could just get his attention maybe he would come over and help him out. Finally Hakyeon spared a glance toward Wonshik, he tried to convey his message through his eyes to the leader sending glances toward the still glaring Taekwoon. Hakyeon blinked at him a moment confused before he understood, walking over and turning Taekwoon to face him. He took his friends hands and began blubbering about how excited he was about their band, creating the perfect diversion. 

Quickly Wonshik glanced at the hair dye, trying to pick something quick but still trying to be conscious of what would look good on Taekwoon. Finally he decided on a box of blonde dye, grabbing it and shoving it inside his jacket making sure it was hidden before giving Hakyeon the all clear. Hakyeon grinned and gave Taekwoon’s cheek a peck before walking back over to a wide eyed Jaehwan. 

Wonshik smirked feeling proud that his plan had worked, he felt a new found confidence that even Taekwoon’s death glare couldn’t tamp down. Now he looked suspicious glancing up and down at Wonshik to see if he had grabbed dye while he wasn’t looking. 

Wonshik kept his expression unreadable, and reached up toward a box of green hair dye playful look in his eyes. Taekwoon’s glare intensified eyes saying “no absolutely not, NO.” But Wonshik’s hand kept going fingers wrapping around the box as he continued to meet Taekwoon’s glare. Taekwoon took a step toward him violence in his eyes, Wonshik let go of the box and raised a hand in defense the other going to cover his mouth as he bit his lip in an attempt not the laugh.

Finally everyone had picked out their respective bandmates new hair color and everyone moved to pay and leave the store. Everyone seemed to be in higher spirits as they walked back to the dorms, every pair was chatting, well except Taekwoon and Wonshik of course. Wonshik didn’t entirely mind though a satisfied smirk still on his face. He was looking forward to dyeing his hyung’s hair. He glanced over at the silent man, studying his features, he was actually very handsome. Wonshik let out a surprised hum at the realization. 

He stopped staring when Taekwoon took notice and sent him another glare, Wonshik just snorted and turned his gaze elsewhere. Despite his scary looks, Taekwoon was actually pretty cute. Wonshik felt all his previous nervousness melt away, his hyung no longer scaring him in the slightest.

Once back at the dorms Hakyeon lead them all to the dorm bathrooms, telling everyone that the older of the pairs should start on the younger ones first. Wonshik glanced at Taekwoon, he was so busy with his mission for hair dye that he didn’t bother to check if the older had gotten him any. He raised a brow when Taekwoon sent him a lazy glance, the keyboardist just sighed and pulled a box out of his coat, setting it on the sink counter. 

Wonshik blinked in surprise seeing that Taekwoon had picked an icey light blue for him. He was actually surprised the other male had made such an interesting choice, to be honest Wonshik just expected him to pick dark brown or something like that. 

Wonshik gave the hyung an excited grin prompting the other to look away quickly and grumble for him to go get towels. Wonshik just chuckled deeming the others behavior cute before shrugging out of his jacket and walking off to grab a towel.

Once a sufficient towel had been located Wonshik walked over to the bench Taekwoon was waiting at his face scrunched up cutely in concentration as he read over the hair dye instructions. Wonshik plopped down and draped the towel over his shoulders “alright lets get to it!” he half shouted in excitement which earned him a flick to the head from Taekwoon. “Aish! What was that for?” he whined leaning back to look up at the older, rubbing at the spot he was flicked. 

Taekwoon frowned a bit shooting him another scary glare “you’re too loud and i’m trying to read, shut up.” he mumbled in an icy voice.

Wonshik just snorted and gave him a lazy smirk “Alright, alright.” he mumbled back deciding to be compliant just this once. (it wasn’t because he was afraid the other would purposely fuck up his hair if he wasn’t, nooo definitely not.) A minute or two passed and Wonshik was starting to get bored when a hand softly brushed through the drummers bleached hair. Wonshik definitely did not jump and he definitely did not make a squeaking sound. Taekwoon just flicked the back of his head again “Aish! Ah, hyung you’re so violent aren’t you supposed to take care of your juniors?” Wonshik teased as Taekwoon began to apply the dye.

Taekwoon just let out a noise of annoyance and mumbled “Not when they’re as annoying as you.”

Wonshik gasped and placed a hand over his heart mocking as if he was hurt by the statement. “Me? Annoying? Why i never!” he mocked in a high tone making elaborate gestures. 

“Shut up or i’ll punch you.” Taekwoon seethed gripping a bit of Wonshik’s hair for emphasis

“Alright, Alright.” Wonshik said in defeat holding his hands up in surrender. He slouched finally set to hold still and let Taekwoon do his thing. The oldest’s touch was actually quite gentle despite his prickly personality, Wonshik found himself relaxing as the delicate fingers ran through his hair working the dye through the bleached strands. Just as Wonshik’s eyes began to droop sleepiness taking over Taekwoon tapped him causing him to startle again.

When he looked up at Taekwoon he seemed to have an odd look of softness on his face “30 minutes” he said softly before he wandered back over to Hakyeon clinging to him as he worked on Jaehwan’s hair. Wonshik blinked regaining his senses and stretching and standing himself up. He walked over to the mirrors to check out his hair, the blue was a lot darker than it was going to turn out to be but it looked like it was going to look pretty cool. Wonshik smirked glancing over at Taekwoon, he wasn’t as lame as he seemed.

Wonshik looked around the bathroom checking on how everyone else was doing, Hongbin and Sanghyuk seemed to be chatting a bit more comfortably now though they still seemed to be a bit awkward. Wonshik smiled happy to see that Sanghyuk was actually making an attempt to talk to Hongbin. That kid was a bit weird, it even took Wonshik awhile to get him to talk comfortably with him.

The drummer’s eyes drifted back over to Hakyeon, who had taken to chatting excitedly with Taekwoon since he had come over. Wonshik glanced down to Jaehwan, he honestly felt bad for the guy he looked really awkward his eyes glancing around the room nervously. According to the text that Hakyeon had sent him, Jaehwan had gone to the same high school as him and Taekwoon but they’d never spoken. Meaning the guy didn’t have any friends in the whole group, Wonshik being the caring guy he was pitied him and decided to make it his mission to befriend the nervous hyung.

Wonshik saw Hakyeon pat his shoulders telling him the time he had to let the dye sit in his hair before shuffling off with Taekwoon to chat more, leaving Jaehwan sitting there staring at his hands. Wonshik sighed and rolled his eyes walking over and sitting next to the vocalist making him startle at the suddenness of it.

“Sup.” Wonshik gave him a little two fingered salute and a grin, Jaehwan blinked at him confused before giving him a shy smile and mumbling a greeting in return. Wonshik’s grin widened, this guy was adorable “Jaehwan right? Consider this your lucky day buddy because i’ve decided to be your best bud, you can thank me later.” Wonshik was laying on layers of hokey snobbiness acting a fool in an attempt to get the other to crack a smile.

It worked, Jaehwan stared at him for a moment before his high melodic laugh cracked through the air. Wonshik had a satisfied smirk on his lips as the other continued to laugh eventually taking a breath to calm himself. 

“That was hilarious, thanks a lot for that i needed someone to break me out of that nervous shell i was locked in.” Jaehwan mimed being trapped in a box before giggling to himself finding his act funny. 

Wonshik chuckled “Always happy to help yo. You seem like a pretty cool dude and seeing as you don’t really know anyone here i figured it’d be nice if one of us made an attempt to make you comfortable you know?” Jaehwan’s grin widened his eyes turning into cute little crescents.

“I really appreciate that Wonshik thanks!” Jaehwan’s gaze flicked to the other side of the room staring at something. Wonshik turned to try and catch a glance as well, only to see Hakyeon clinging to Taekwoon and blabbing like his life depended on it, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Wonshik looked back at Jaehwan who was now looking back at his hands “Uh...Wonshik, could i tell you something in confidence?” it looked as if the older had retreated back into his “nervous shell” as he had described it.

“Yea Jae you can tell me anything i won’t go blabbin’ i like to think i’m pretty trustworthy.” Wonshik wore a lazy smirk, scooting closer to Jaehwan and wrapping a comforting arm around him. He felt honored that the other man already seemed to be comfortable around him, given that he was letting him in on a secret.

“I ah...I don’t know if Hakyeon told you but we went to the same high school…” Wonshik nodded confirming that he knew, Jaehwan gave him a thankful smile before continuing “w-well uh...since Hakyeon was two years ahead of me he never really noticed me...but i uh..” he swallowed his hands fidgeting more now, his voice becoming hushed “I noticed him, boy did i..See the thing is i had t-this huge, HUGE crush on him ok.” 

Wonshik gasped slapping a hand over his mouth as to not draw attention to the conversation they were having. Jaehwan held up his hands in defense, panic coming over his face “N-Now you see i thought that when he graduated that, that would be it i would just have to get over my dumb crush and move on with my life, and for the most part i did!”

Jaehwan sighed wistfully sending another glance Hakyeon’s way “That was until he decided to literally come barrelling back into my life, and now all these old feelings are being rekindled and i just…” Jaehwan covered his face with his hands and let out an embarrassed groan “Oh Wonshik how am i going to do this? I don’t know if i can handle constantly being around him without wanting to do all these stupid romantic things!’

Wonshik gripped his chin, humming as his face scrunched up in thought “HmmmmMMmMmmMmMmm…” Wonshik grinned suddenly chuckling as Jaehwan gave him a confused look “Yo it’s simple! Just seduce him! If it works it works then hell yea you got yourself a boyfriend, if not then, oh well!” he gave a little shrug, looking at Jaehwan expectantly.

Jaehwan gave an exasperated sigh “You make it sound so easy Wonshik…” he looked at Hakyeon again and sighed “How am i supposed to even begin to seduce him when Taekwoon-hyung is always hanging around him…” Jaehwan pouted a bit looking even more adorable “He’s so scary…” he mumbled to himself.

Wonshik glanced over at the pair focusing in on Taekwoon, watching the other chat quietly with their leader. A devilish grin came over the drummers features “Oh you just leave him to me Jae, i’ll take care of him for you.” Wonshik stood suddenly leaving a confused looking Jaehwan in his dust.

“Hyyyuuunnngggg~! How much longer?” Wonshik called to Taekwoon in a high whiney voice as he scampered over to the annoyed man. 

Taekwoon sent him a particularly nasty glare, not appreciating that he was pulled away from his conversation. He let out a defeated sigh and looked at his watch mumbling out a quick “15 minutes.” before trying to going back to his conversation.

Wonshik grinned again ‘Oh no you don’t!’ he grabbed onto the olders arm and started tugging him to the benches “Perfect! Let’s start on your hair in the mean time!” Taekwoon looked baffled for a moment before rage came over his face trying to shake a very clingy Wonshik off his arm.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jaehwan would never figure out how Wonshik had, had the courage to handle Taekwoon like that. He could barely even look the in the keyboardist’s direction let alone speak to him. Jaehwan mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ to the drummer who gave him an encouraging thumbs up. Jaehwan gave a resolved nod determined to engage Hakyeon in casual conversation.

Jaehwan cleared his throat before calling out to a confused looking Hakyeon “A-Ah Hyung?” Hakyeon looked over at Jaehwan a smile breaking out on his face. (That totally didn’t put butterflies in Jaehwan’s stomach nu uh no way.)

“Yes?” he called lightly before walking back to Jaehwan and plopping down next to him.

Jaehwan took a deep breath and tried to focus on Hakyeon’s eyes instead of his very cute lips. “What exactly is our band's name? I don’t think you told me.” Jaehwan tilted his head genuinely curious. 

Hakyeon froze and his eyes widened “Omo, i was so focused on getting members for the band that i didn’t stop to think of a band name.” the older covered his mouth trying to stifle a laugh. “I’ll tell you what Jaehwan-ah, i’ll you pick the name.” Hakyeon shot him a cheerful smile.

The vocalist blinked in disbelief “M-Me? You want me to pick? You’re sure?” Jaehwan’s were wide searching the others face for a sign he was joking. But Hakyeon was completely serious.

“Yea i don’t see why not, Oh! you know what else we should do? Stage names!” Hakyeon gave an excited little clap before turning to address all the men in the room “Hey everyone! I want you all to think of a stage name before we finish here ok?” the others called out a sound of confirmation. Hakyeon turned back and grinned at Jaehwan “Let’s start on my hair while we bounce stage names off of each other mkay?” Jaehwan swallowed hard and nodded, hoping he could focus on a conversation while he was running his hands through Hakyeon’s soft looking hair. (Spoiler: it was VERY soft)

The rest of the time spent dyeing hair was filled with laughter and good conversation as everyone discussed stage names and general band stuff. By the time everyone was done they all had a new hair color and a new name to go along with it.

Hakyeon went with N as his stage name, claiming it was his favorite letter and that if he just went by a letter it would give him an air of mystery. Everyone who laughed at him got a swift neck chop. Taekwoon had decided on Leo after a lot of convincing from Hakyeon, it was a nickname the leader had given him while they were in high school. Jaehwan went with Ken, saying that it’d be kind of humours considering that he wasn’t all that good-looking and Ken dolls were. The group scolded him saying that he was good-looking and he was kidding himself, it all made the vocalist blush. Wonshik had picked the name Ravi, he claimed it was a nickname he had wanted to go by for awhile. Hongbin just stuck with Hongbin claiming that he really didn’t need a stage name. Hakyeon complained for a bit before eventually conceding to the youngers wishes. Sanghyuk just shortened his name the Hyuk since his full name was a bit of a mouthful at times.

With everyones stage names picked Hakyeon clapped his hands together “Alright team! To the dorms for more team-building exercises!” the group groaned collectively and began to gather their stuff and shuffle out of the dorm bathroom.

“Ah, hyung!” Jaehwan called to Hakyeon before everyone left “I’ve thought of a name for the band.” Hakyeon perked excited look in his eyes motioning for Jaehwan to spit it out already. Jaehwan took a breath looking at the group before he spoke.

“I think we should call ourselves VIXX.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright! Did you enjoy that chapter?? I hope u did cause if not then WHOOPS. I'm sorry this took so long to put out??? I literally have no excuse besides that i am a lazy peice of shit??? It's hard for me to write i'm not typically a writer so this is kinda all new for me, trying to ya know write and post chapter frequently. BUT ANYWAY as you can see i'm setting the band up a bit before i really dive into writing about all the boys romantic antics (hahahaha rhymes.) the next chapter should hold a little bit more romance action! Most for N and Ken, i'll also probably try and develop Hongbin and Hyuk a bit more?? Yea i should probably do that.  
> Oh and for anyone who's curious about the hair colors everyone got for this fic!
> 
> N - Red
> 
> Taekwoon - Bleach Blonde
> 
> Ken - Caramel
> 
> Ravi - Ice Blue
> 
> Hongbin - Maroon/Deep Red
> 
> Hyuk - Bleach Blonde  
> I think that's really everything i have to say, look forward to the next chapter everyone! Hopefully this time it won't take a month to put out [LAUGHS] til then, peace!


End file.
